


Little Things

by OneIrishDirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Drabbles, Fluff, French Louis, Mpreg, Sad, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneIrishDirection/pseuds/OneIrishDirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna do requests! Send in anything you want written, in the tags or not :) Any ship! Comment or message me anything and ill try my best xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open!


	2. Make a mess upon your innocence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis/Harry, bottom!Harry where Louis wants Harry and Harry is playing hard to get? Could you include things like Louis checking Harry out, being jealous and also him getting a boner from Harry sucking on something(straw, pencil etc)? Oh and Harry being described as girly haha? Thank you! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this turned into French!Student!Louis and teacher!Harry but I hope you'll like it xx

Louis was French.

He was actually English, but he moved with his godparents when his mother decided that she couldn't go on with Louis. She was always drinking and leaving Louis alone.

He did things himself though, cook, clean, wash himself... Even though he was six he learned how to take care of himself. Social workers came and took Louis to Lyon, France to meet his godmother, Marie and his godfather, Frederick.

He lived with them until he was seventeen and he already had a boyfriend, friends, a job as a model but he could only speak little English. He then got a call from his mother, demanding he came come even though he had a life in Lyon but the was his mother and had legal rights to him. So he packed up his bags, broke up with his boyfriend tearily, managed to get a few shoots in England and said goodbye to his friends.

He met his mum at the airport, along with her husband and four other kids. He hadn't even known any of it, that hurt.. He was in school in England for a while now but he could never pick up much English, only basic words and phrases but nobody bothered to talk to him, causing him to be a loner.

Louis put his books in his locker before fixing his navy blazer and taking out his English, history and geography books before closing the locker and walking off into the geography classroom. Sighing, he sat down next to the window, the bell ringing as everybody rushed into the room, an empty space beside him again.

The teacher strolled in and started taking role, saying Louis' name wrong. "It's Loui-eh, not Lewis." He snapped, his French accent thick through his words. Harry's head snapped up from the role hearing the thick accented lad, giving him a soft smile as he nodded as well, making small notes on the new pronunciation. "I'm sorry, Louis." He said, making sure to say it exactly as Louis had before him.

He carried on with the role from then on without a fault. Louis watched him intently throughout the everyday event, shifting slowly in his place, his mind reeling with the thoughts wracking through his mind. 

In Louis' eyes, Harry was perfection. Thick, chocolate coloured curls, enticing emerald eyes, seemingly endless legs and the cherry being the lads, rather mans face. Perfect cheekbones, perfect jaw, perfect hair, perfect /body/, all of that making the teacher /pretty/. So very much pretty. 

He was cooped up in his thoughts (staring at Harry) that much that he hasn't realised the bell had began to ring, signalling the end of that period, much to Louis' disappointment. He found himself thinking about Harry for the rest of the day, already forming a plan in his mind. The only problem, he could barely say 'Hello' to Harry in English. He said on that thought for five minutes before he realised what he could actually do, the perfect, seemingly flawless plan. Harry was going to help him with his classes. ***** Harry hugged his cardigan close to his chest, waiting for the final bell of the day to ring. Don't get him wrong, he loves being a teacher and adores the subjects he teaches. (Besides geography, his theory for that one being he was piss drunk when he applied for the course, albeit the closest thing to a drink he's had being Buck's Fizz (A/N: It's orange juice and champagne that's only like, €2.50 a bottle) at Gemma's wedding a few years ago.) He almost let out a soft sigh of relief as the bell finally rang through the school, just about remembering to call out the homework for the weekend as the students piled out of the room at a rapid pace. Five minutes later and he was packing up his papers, ready to leave before he heard the door open. He looked up, giving Louis a soft smile seeing him, listening to his request before giving it thought for a short while, hesitantly agreeing. ***** They met up every Saturday in the little cafe Harry loves and slowly but surely, Louis could fully converse with his sisters with little difficulty. That didn't bother him though, all he cared about was being able to actually talk to them, rather than them having to speak French with him. One Saturday, Louis was late. /Late/ late. Like over half an hour late and by the time he got to Harry's shared flat, the cafe has already closed. He almost squealed in glee at being in Harry's place, although he couldn't shake off the knot in his stomach seeing Harry mess about with his roommate, Neil or something. He couldn't care to learn his name. So far Harry had been ignoring his passes, little 'accidental' hand slips into Harry's lap, soft brushes against his arm as he wrote, their hands bumping together and it was frustrating him. Little did he know Harry understood all of them, and he knew that later on, his innocence was going to be destroyed by the younger lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know whether you did or not, I'll give it another go if you need me to!
> 
> Kudos and comments are my foood :)


End file.
